During past year, the core continues to provide service and support to the NEI and NIH scientific community and to extramural researches on non-invasive methods to evaluate visual function in various animal models. In addition, the core participated in a collaborative research of Developing an Autologous Cell Therapy Using iPS Cell Derived RPE for AMD. The majority of core service focused on electrophysiological recordings and eye imaging. NEI-VFC has helped users in design ERG recording and OCT imaging protocols specific for each research projects. In addition, in collaboration with Dr. Tudor Badea, the core acquired qOMR a new equipment capable of non-invasively measuring vision evoked behavior (opto-motor) response. Core also provided testing and training for using qOMR to evaluate visual acuity in rodent animal models. Main accomplishments of the core for past year include: 1) Using fundus imaging, OCT and multifocal ERG recordings to evaluate an animal model for preclinical study of RPE transplant. 2) Organizing demos of new instrument to NEI research community. 3) Providing training to NEI and NIH researchers on ERG, OCT, fundus imaging, and behavior test instruments. 4) Providing consultations on using non-invasive methods to evaluate visual function to extramural research groups. 5) Re-organized animal procedure rooms and expended core capacity by adding a new flash ERG recording setup. VFC provided training and help to users on analysis methods of electrophysiological and eye image data, and on tools of generating final reports. Core also provided directions and instructions on installation of software needed for electrophysiological recording, behavior testing, and eye image data analysis. In addition, core provided consultations and advises on various research projects. During the past year, core provided service and training to 64 scientists in 22 research groups (PIs), including 1 from other NIH institutes and 2 extramural.